Tieflings
Tieflings are the offspring of demons and humanoids, mostly humans and elves. They live a tough life, constantly struggling with their appearance and the disgust of others. If they show their demonic appearance in any civilized society, they will certainly be hunted down. Tieflings continuously find themselves at a crossroads, choosing to either hide amongst others or strike against them. Though some may have pity for these half-demons and might offer help, most tieflings live alone in the shadows of great cities. Many also like to learn magic or alchemy so they can hide their appearance to better fit in. Tieflings are said to have been born even before the First Demon War when Angmar and his children still held a place within the Realm of Mortals. Some are born from men seduced by succubi, others from pregnant women corrupted by demonic essence. Tieflings have very varying ways of birth and some shape into their true tiefling forms at a much later age than others. Physical description The height and weight of all tieflings can vary but their baseline is somewhere around human averages; being around 180 centimeters tall and weighing around 80 kilograms, with females being quite a bit shorter and lighter. The physical appearance of tieflings also varies greatly; the most common features may be some kind of horns, one or multiple, and a tail. Some grow wings, some sport a maw of sharp teeth, some grow a thick skin that looks like brimstone. All tieflings usually gain their appearance according to their demonic heritage; daughters of succubi can grow beautiful and lustful and the sons of pit fiends might show great fiery powers and control over lesser demons. Tieflings are born as normal human (or elven) beings and usually manifest their powers and demonic appearance at adolescence. The maximum age of most tieflings lies between 100 and 200 years, but particularly powerful demonic ancestry may give them a much greater lifespan. Society As tieflings are despised by virtually every other civilized race, they have a tough time in the world. Some tieflings are lucky to have innate powers that allow them to disguise themselves or have control over others. Others have the patience and skill to learn useful skills for hiding. However, most tieflings either find themselves living in eternal solitude or within criminal societies. Some have said that many tieflings have gone to search for the banished drow of Náraleth, wishing to finally find a place for themselves. It may be that one day the discriminated tieflings might unite together as a capable force but the suspicion around them certainly makes it very difficult. Rules *'Ability Score Modifiers: '''Tieflings are quick in body and mind, but are inherently strange and unnerving. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, and –2 Charisma. *'Type: 'Outsider, native *'Size: 'Medium *'Base speed: '30 feet *'Languages: 'Tieflings begin play speaking Common and either Abyssal or Infernal. Tieflings with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: Abyssal, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Infernal, Orc, Sherdanian and Nurthan. *'Fiendish Resistance: 'Tieflings have cold resistance 5, electricity resistance 5, and fire resistance 5. *'Discreet: 'Tieflings gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Stealth checks. *'Unseen: 'Tieflings can use ''Invisibility once per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability equals the tiefling’s class level. *'Fiendish Sorcery: '''Tiefling sorcerers with the Abyssal or Infernal bloodlines treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer class abilities. *'Darkvision: 'Tieflings can see perfectly in the dark for up to 60 feet. *'Lineage: '''In addition to these rules, tieflings may select one racial trait of their choice from all human and elven racial traits. This will also affect their character background and roleplaying possibilities, as this choice determines if they have human or elf blood within them.Category:Half-bloods